


Sword Art Online:Friendship is magic(cal force of chaos)

by marchmello



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchmello/pseuds/marchmello
Summary: Eugeo was a normal kid with a normal life. He had really weird friends but other than that he preferred to think of his life as normal. Until, his friends dragged him into a fantasy land land of Aincrad to begin their new adventure. Would Eugeo find a question to his answer? Would Alice finally succeeded in world domination?Who else would mistaken Kirito for a girl?
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I wrote it for many reasons like expressing my love for sao, improving my English but the biggest reason is I've got nothing to do. University start in two weeks and I haven't step out of home for almost a month. I figured this is better than lying in bed miserably listening to forget-me-not over and over

Once upon a time in a nice summer day at a dungeon by the name of 'daycare'.

Young toddler Alice Zuberg got dropped of by her parent to begin her new adventure in life. Conquering the daycare and beat everyone here into submission because she was a princess. And a princess deserved her own kingdom to rule over.

Alice looked over all the toddler in the room. none of them look good enough. Seriously, is it that hard to find an intelligent subject? Then she saw a black hair toddler climbing out a window beside him ,on a shelf, was a flaxen hair toddler beating other kids off the shelf with a blue plastic sword.

They both looked promising. Much better than those toddlers who were smashing their toy car on the floor or lying on the floor drooling.

She subtly(or as subtly as a 2 year old toddler could) pushed a chair near the shelf and climbed up.

She crawled up to the window the two toddlers were trying to climb out of, wanted to see what happen.

There was a black plastic sword outside.

They were probably trying to get it

It was at that moment that the black hair toddler almost lost his footing(?). His flaxen hair friend try to pull him up. And Alice...

Alice pushed them out the window.

They both fell onto the grasses below but they didn't cry. The flaxen hair toddler threw his sword at her and his black hair companion started laughing hysterically.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

  


Eugeo carefully planted his carrot on the ground. He made sure that his crop was orderly and wasn't all over the place like Kazuto's or in an alien runic shape like Alice's. Because Kazuto didn't function and Alice was a heathen. Their(more like his) farm deserved better.

"Hey Eugeo." Kazuto said as he walked up to him. " You wanna get married."

He,then, procured a big ass diamond ring out of nowhere. Eugeo was so moved he was going to accept.

Then, Alice jumped them both and knocked their laptops down. "No way, dumbass. How could you?! I thought we could only marry NPC???"

Kazuto smirked. " Well...we could marry each other. We just need to use a ring instead of bouquet and YOU are the dumbass, Alice."

"I wanna marry Eugeo" Alice said.

"Suck to be you."

Alice looked at Eugeo like he killed all her family. "why?" she asked in a low,raspy and incredibly scary voice.

"Umm..because It's incredibly hard to find and I'm moved by his dedication?" He replied in what he thought was an acceptable answer.

Apparently not. She pinched his cheek and sighed exaggerated. "It's not fair.He already marry you every time we play house and now he get to marry you in the only game you play."

"But you insisted on being a priest though?" Kazuto chimed in unnecessarily.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to marry him in Stardew Valley!" She said indignantly.

"He can organise everything for me."

"I appreciate your affection, Alice." Eugeo deadpanned. "But I will be better off with Kazuto. He'll only make me arrange his garden and not clean his house or arrange his chest." He pressed accepted.

Kazuto hugged him in real life and rubbed their cheek together. Alice looked at them with annoyance and smacked them both.

"by the way, Have you heard about sword art online?" Kazuto asked out of blue.

"You mean the game you beta-ed?" Eugeo asked.

"Yeah,They're gonna officially sell it in,like, a week."

"I'm so gonna buy it." Alice said,full of conviction. "I missed the beta but now..Now is my chance to conquer this kingdom and make its citizens my subject."

Eugeo wondered why they were friend.

"You're gonna do this with us." Alice commanded.

"No way,I'm not." He refused "I'm gonna die in 10 second. It's going to be so pathetic I'll want to kill myself."

"don't worry. We can do triple suicide." Kazuto patted his back comfortingly. "But before that I'll make sure you won't die pathetically."

"I won't allow any of my subject to die pathetically." Alice declared. she stood with one leg on the floor and the other on an ottoman then pointed one finger up.

"We'll conquer the land of Aincrad and I'll be the queen. Everyone else will be beaten into submission."

Kazuto clapped _really_ enthusiastically and Eugeo wondered yet again _why_ were they friends.

He'd like to use the 'If you can't beat them, join them' mentality but the last time he did that Alice got suspended for a week, 30 or so kid got admitted into the hospital and Kazuto was traumatise.

Alice even had the gall to wonder why people started calling her a heathen.

Since, 'If you can't beat them,join them' would result in a disaster, he'd probably avoided them for a week.

Maybe, They'd forget about it.

He was wrong.

"We do everything together Eugeo." Kazuto said with full-on puppy dog eyed. "We're in the same class,live in the same neighborhood,go to the same dojo. We even sleep together."

"Well, we don't have to do this together." He tried to backed away slowly.

Which is a mistake.

Alice pinned him to the ground instantly. "You're not going anywhere, peasant. Now bow to the whim of you queen." She started cackling and then plopped a helmet on his head.

Eugeo would usually reply with something more eloquent but he had been marathoning Stardew Valley all night and only ate coffee mixed with tons of milk since yesterday morning. So he answered with "What the fuck,Alice?"

"What the fuck indeed,young padawan. Tis the tool of the future,the portal to fantasy land...Nervegear!" She pulled him up.

Eugeo stood back up and immediately fell down and stop moving. His friends watched him with interest.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked rather morosely.


	2. The start of fantasy land

Eugeo regretted everything in life. He regretted helping Kazuto get his sword, Alice pushed him out the window, 'the incident' and another incident.

But the thing he regretted most was his inability to deny his friends anything.

So, here he was wearing a baby blue shirt and leather armour staring in confusing at everything.

"Eugeo!" A familiar voice called.

Eugeo turned to look and saw an unfamiliar blonde hair girl running toward him.

She has short blonde hair and boobs so big it couldn't be real.

Before he could run away, she smacked him and said "It's me. Alice!"

He looked at her in shock. The girl who claimed to be Alice laughed "It's kind of like in Stardew Valley. You created a new avatar and it doesn't look like you." She explained.

"Hey you guys." Another guy ran to them waving. Alice ran to him and started to suffocating him with her new breasts.

Eugeo just watched in confusion.

When the guy escaped his death, he hugged Eugeo. "It's Kazuto."

Why couldn't they just use their real face and saved him the confusion?

"I've already friended Kazuto now we gotta friend you."

A message appear in front of him.

「Accepted friend request from 'Her Royal Highness Princess Alice'?」

"Alice what?" Eugeo asked.

"It's my avatar name,of course." She answered proudly.

Eugeo tilted his head.

Kazuto and Alice looked at each other.

He had a feeling they were gossiping about him through telepathy.

Kazuto signed and explained "You see,Eugeo? When you play RPG game like this no one use their real name. Everyone wants to run away from their sucky life so they choose new names and appearances."

Eugeo nodded. He pressed accepted to both friend requested.

"You have to called me 'Kirito' and Alice...well Princess Alice might be acceptable."

"It is acceptable."

Eugeo looked at his profile a little nervous. "But is it bad to use your real name?"

His friends stood still.

Eugeo bit his lip.

They started scrambling to look at their friend list. Alice covered her mouth. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. Kirito patted him on the head and said with laughter in his voice "You poor sweet summer child."

Eugeo smacked them both.

They were going to farm. Alice said that this isn't Stardew Valley and farming mean killing mobs. She give him a sword and told him to swing it at mobs when he found one.

They were walking to a beginner level field in the south.

"Hey!, Are You guys beta tester?" A red hair man ran to them and greeted them.

Eugeo replied. "Oh I'm not but one of my friend is." Said friend ran off. Alice ran after him and yanked him back.

Red hair guy looked weirded out.

"Yeah..that friend. Something happened in 1st grade and now he has Androphobia."

Red hair guy looked even more weird out.

"He's a guy...and you're a guy."

"He feared every man but me and himself. He's even scared of his own father!" Eugeo corrected a bit too cheerfully

"Umm I'm Klein and I'm new here so I need a guide. But If your friend..." Red hair guy said looking very reluctant.

"Oh no It's okay he'll teach you"

Alice hoisted Kirito up her shoulder like a sack of potato.

"He'll be fine." Eugeo said with a gentle smile on his face.

Klein looked afraid.

True to Eugeo's words. Kirito was able to teach Klein the basic to hunting monster. He sat on Alice's shoulders ,where he deemed safe, yelling instructions at Klein and Eugeo. Sometimes he burrowed his face in her hair, screamed and died a little inside when Klein looked at him.

"S-So to use sword skill you have to do a correct motion and when the sword glow let the system take over."

Eugeo was bit confused but he figured swinging a sword around would work.

Klein tried to swipe at a pig mobs and fail miserably. The pig attacked him.

Klein screamed like he was in pain,which is impossible, and started rolling around.

Eugeo raised his eyebrow.

Alice looked very put out.

Kirito was terrified.

Klein rolled closer to Alice.

Kirito jumped off Alice's shoulders and ran away screaming while leaving mobs' corpses in his wake.

They got him back a while later and succeeded in raising to level 3 (or 5 in Kirito's case).

"Well,Thanks for helping me man! And...sorry about...your friend."

Kirito clung to Alice looking very terrified of Klein.

"He'll get over it" Alice said while patting Kirito's head.

"Yeah...I'll just log out now." Klein said and opened his status window.

"Hey, total noobs question but where's the log out button."

Klein played SAO for the first time today. He expected to faced a lot of difficulty as this was his first time in VR but he met some nice people. Weird people...but still very...kind. The blonde guy was a newbie like him so they got along. The blond hair girl just stood there and looked very intimidating. The beta guy was obviously terrified but try his best.

And when Klein thought it couldn't get any weirder,it get even weirder.

"I've never thought we would die for real in a game like this." He tried to talk with the flaxen hair kid who was revealed to be younger than he thought. Flaxen hair kid looked thoughtful. "We should get out of here fast. People are panicking now but when they came to it'd be a fight for resources."

Blond girl who had smaller boobs than he'd thought agreed. " Kirito told me about a quest next town. we should go there."

The beta guy who was actually a really pretty girl was clinging to flaxen hair kid very tightly. So, it's not that weird after all.

Maybe, she was just a feminist.

"I have friends who was logged in as well. I have to go with them." He said. "Maybe, You should come join us. safety in number,right?"

Beta girl looked very terrified of his suggestion.

"If your friends are guys, It'll be a very bad idea." Flaxen hair boy said. "I don't think Kirito can handle it."

Oh, so what happened in 1st grade was that traumatising huh?

"Then be safe y'all" He parted way with them.

He hope he'll see them again.


	3. The start of an adventure

They were going for the 「Secret Medicine of the Forest」quest next town. The reward was the best sword you could find on first floor and the ovule normally doesn't appear immediately. They would have the opportunity to grind.

Kirito looked relieved the moment they parted way with Klein and maybe a bit self conscious with his look.

Alice despaired when her new boobs disappear but quickly recovered.

Eugeo was just glad to have some semblance of normal.

And that normalcy disappeared.

ANOTHER guy happened to go the same way. "Hey, I'm Coper. Are you going for aneal blade?" He asked.

Kirito looked absolutely horrified.

Eugeo wasn't sure how he survived beta testing.

"Can i go with you? You have to fight hordes of little nepenthes before the ovule appears. There's safety in number, right?"

Kirito looked even more horrified.

Alice gave him a look that said she didn't trust the guy.

Looked like they wanted Eugeo to make a decision.

Kirito's androphobia couldn't be held accountable in a death game.

Alice never trust any guy again since 'the incident' so...

"Sure."

Kirito looked even more horrified.

Alice looked murderous.

Eugeo didn't care much.

After all ,considering that time in 6th grade, he knew what happened to guy who betrayed Alice's trust :).

Coper had taken their advice to stay away from Kirito seriously.

He felt pity but it was necessary. He and Alice were noobs at VR. Kirito couldn't protect them both. A helping hand untill they got the hang of it would be appreciated.

So,he gave Kirito a piggy back ride and let him cling as much as he wanted.

Kirito came down when they got to the forest. He made sure there was as much distance between him and Coper as possible and Eugeo was between them at all time.

Alice encouraged it.

Everything was going smoothly. Kirito killed little nepenthes quick and efficient when he didn't have Coper in his line of sight.

Coper had combat experience and help them killed nepenthes faster.

Alice slaughtered everything in her path.

Maybe,They wouldn't need a team up like this anymore if she was this good.

Eugeo was doing mediocre ,but since he could kill mobs without dying ,he figured that was a job well done.

Oh, something appear in his inventory.

"Hey guys, is this the ovule you're looking for?"

"Hey guys, sorry about this."

Coper stabbed fruit on one of little nepenthes' head.

Eugeo stared,eye wide.

"It's a pity Kirito-chan and Alice-chan are such a pretty girls too."

Kirito stared at him in horror.

And all hell broke loose.

Tons of little nepenthes spawned around them.

"You fucker!!" Alice threw her sword at Coper which stabbed him in the middle.

She then proceeded to pin him to the ground.

"How the fuck dare you!?"

She bashed his head in repeatedly.

Kirito's eyes were wide in panic and he quickly slashed little nepenthes before they could attack him.

Eugeo saw red.

He kicked and stabbed them all down,As well as,using pure strength to bashed them against the ground.

How dare he not only betrayed them but insulted his friends so blatantly? Eventhough they were weird and he still wondered to this day why they were friend, Alice was a strong women who deserved respect and upsetting Kirito was a crime worthy of murder.

He kicked up, slashed two little nepenthes in one go and grabbed the other by its vine then threw it at other mobs like a glorified whip. He Basically slaughtered them. Alice called dibs at that traitor so he would have to settle for this.

Most little nepenthes quickly disappeared,only few are left.

Good for them.

They found their way to Alice who was still bashing Coper's head in.

"You thought you can get away with it? You thought you can trick your royal highness princess Alice!?" She used her sword to pinned him against a tree.

Eugeo was reminded of the good old day in primary school.

Kirito looked horrified at skewered Coper.

Eugeo patted his head. Poor Kirito, his androphobia acted up again. Probably because Coper was such a disgusting male.

"How could you betrayed us like this? We were going to help you find one too." Eugeo expressed his disappointment. A little nepenthe came near. He stabbed its gut and shook it off his sword.

Coper looked scared.

Eugeo wasn't sure why they obliterated almost all the nepenthes. Few that were left were too far away to be aggro-ed.

"L-listen we can talk this out." Coper said.

"Like hell, you fucker." Alice said.

"Yeah, I should've know you're red flag when you said your friend is feminist."

And how dare that guy minimize kirito's phobia.

Eugeo punched him.

Alice took her sword out.

That bastard ran away screaming.

"What a coward." Eugeo tsked.

"Guys are crazy scary." Kirito said a bit shaken. "And I was mistaken for a girl. Again."

"Yeah,guys are filthy and stupid. Except for Eugeo,he's a virgin."

Eugeo asked himself again why he was friend with Alice?

"So,we got one ovule now,is it enough?" He asked.

"Enough for you but not for us." Kirito explained. "It's one ovule per sword. We need one each."

Back to killing little nepenthes then.

"We're going to killed all the little nepenthes in this forest. Alice said with determination.

What?

His face must had said it because Alice turn to looked at him like he was stupid and elaborated on her plan.

"Listen, the anneal blade is the absolute best sword we can find on first floor and this floor's not gonna be cleared anytime soon. Everyone is gunning for it. If we monopolise it than it will help our plan for world domination!"

Kirito looked at Alice like what she spouted was absolute wisdom.

Eugeo wondered why they were friend.

"It'll spawn again. We can't just stay here all the time." He voiced his opinion.

"We can just kill the ovule one then. Work on searching skill Eugeo!"

Fuck you Alice.


	4. The start of Aincrad dominating plan

Eugeo did however worked on his searching skill. Just because it could be useful in the future not because Alice told him to or anything.

Totally not.

"We're going to camp out in this forest." Alice declared. "This will be our based of operation for now. Kirito, How long will it be before we can't grind here anymore?"

Kirito looked thoughtful. He open his profile and squiggled something in the air with his finger.

"If we hit level six then we can't grind here efficiently anymore." He answered.

Alice tapped his finger against her cheeks and started pacing. She was lost in thought for a moment before a familiar gleam entered her eyes. Eugeo knew that gleam well. It was the gleam that came before the incident in 1st grade. And another one in 6th grade. And that one she almost caused a mass homicide.

It was a very scary gleam.

"Still going to camp here. We'll kill all the ovule nepenthes and then take turn grinding in other places. We're going to stay here at night killed all the nepenthes we can find and rotate sleeping if need be." Alice revealed her plan. "We're going to sell all the sword at a price so ridiculous we're going to be rich. And I'm going to work on weapon forging skill and upgrade some of them and sell them even more expensive."

Eugeo didn't think it was a solid plan but to voiced his opinion would be suicidal.

"And what're we going to do with the money?" He asked for her to elaborated her plan more. He had been her partner in crime since they were two. It was better to think of a contingency plan than to object her.

"We're going to use it to buy everything."

"Everything?" Eugeo raised his eyebrows.

"Everything!" Alice put her hands on her hip. "We're going to sell anneal blades to player under level ten or noobs only because they're not much of a threat and use the money to buy everything note worthy off the market!"

Eugeo had to admitted that it could worked. If they buy everything note worthy like potion, decent armour and weapon off the market,people wouldn't be able to level much. Anyone that wanted decent gears would have to buy it from them and that could be enough money to build an army.

"Kirito, Can you remember the name of beta testers?" Alice asked.

Kirito smiled sheepishly. "Umm...at first I try to imagine everyone as a girl,You know? In RPG like this sometimes girls play as guys too. So, I was able to get by at first but..." He trailed off hesitantly. "This one time we beat the 7 floor boss and go to bar to celebrate." Kirito looked extremely uncomfortable now. "This one guy...he removed moral code and got drunk... I solo all the bosses after that." Understandable have a nice day.

"But you should be able to remember some players who go on boss raid with you before that right?" Alice asked. "And how good are you at solo-ing?"

"I should remember some yes and after that one guy who thought I was a girl and another guy who flirted with me and the guy that got drank" Kirito looked disgusted at the memories. "I went solo full time so I know how to kill boss or finish quest with the least minimum people."

"Good! We're solid!"

Eugeo doesn't think so.

It worked. some how.

Eugeo was the one mostly assigned to kill ovule little nepenthes because he had searching skill.

He wasn't sure what little nepenthes count so he killed everything that looked weird.

And got a swarm out of it.

He had more than 50 ovule at this point when a party ran pass him. screaming.

"HELPPPP!"He helped killed all the mobs after them.

"Oh thank god, I though we won't survive."

No, thank me.

"Hey man! Thank you for helping us out. We apparently bite more than we can chew."

"Oh,It's okay. I'm happy to help." He smile, polite and gentle.

Who'd thought it would happen several times?

"You did good, Eugeo. We now have thousand anneal blades ready for sell and according to Kirito's friend no one other than us have anneal blade! We manage to monopolise it all." Suddenly Alice's plan seemed more solid than ever.

Kirito clapped really enthusiastic. Alice seemed awfully proud of herself.

Well, Whatever.

Kirito produces the longest piece of paper Eugeo had ever seen "I have list of armour, weapon and items that are note worthy and are on the market as well as prices."

Alice took the paper looking through it once and gave them triumphant smile.

"Good job,minion! The upgrade would be finish by today since I won't upgrade all of them and not all the way. Kirito, You calculate the cost of these blades. Make sure it's enough to cover the prices of items we're going to buy and we'll still have enough profit. Eugeo!"

She turned to look at him.

"Get more ovule!"

They bought everything off the market.

Weapon. Armour. Enchanted rings and accessories. potion. poison. EVERYTHING.

And still have more than 10 million cor left between all three of them. Kirito assured them that the items they bought would be useful till floor 3 at least.

Alice looked please.

"So, What are we going to do now?" Kirito asked.

"I made sure that everything decent is in our possession now. Resource are scarce here. We're the most powerful people in game." Alice rubbed her hand villainously.

"But what are we going to about other people? Do we save them?" Kirito asked innocently.

"Oh, Kirito..." Alice patted his head like a villain patted their white Persian kitty.

"We'll save them...if they agree to be part of my empire."

Eugeo wasn't sure why he was still friend with such weird people.


	5. The start of recruiting

"So,you want me to spread the news that whoever want actually decent gears and healing potions have to submit to you,right?" Argo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,we bought everything in the market. If people want to survive they have to submit to Princess Alice." Alice said in confident. Argo looked through the list of their possessions. Her eyebrows kept raising higher and higher. "You know what? I'll do it for free if you gave me some of the things you have nd let me be your ally instead of your subordinate."

Eugeo didn't believe someone other than him would want to be Alice's ally. The world was wider than he thought.

Alice looked at Kirito. He nodded. Argo held out her hand. They shook on it. "This way I'll access to Kibou too. Argo rubbed Kirito's head. "Hey, stop that." He shook her hand off in embarrassment.

Alice stroked his head. "He's like a pet cat to my super villain." She smiled devilish. Kirito just sat still.

"By the way,I didn't know kibou has male friend. I thought he has androphobia."

Eugeo startled when she mentioned him but he composed himself, smile and answered politely. "We were friend since before he has androphobia. I had trouble getting him to trust me again after but It's fine now."

Argo nodded in acknowledgement. "So, what happened that made him fear guy. I thought he was a girl who was feminist.

Kirito flipped the table. "We don't talk about that!"

"Where are we going?Alice." Eugeo asked.

"Don't ask stupid question Eugeo!" Alice yelled at him."We're going to raid a dungeon ,of course. I want our level at 15 at least." Eugeo thought Alice was getting a bit too ambitious. "Well,It isn't impossible."Kirito shrugged. He was chill and didn't give a fuck about the whole thing. As chill as the pet Persian kitty on super villain's lap.

"There's a dungeon here." Kirito pointed at the map."I'm sure no one has raided it yet. I found it in beta and it's far out of the way."Alice nodded."Then we'll go there." And walked ahead of them. Kirito quickly skipped after her. Eugeo signed and followed them.

The dungeon had,indeed,never been raid. "Great,we're going to get everything. March forward."Alice pointed forward and march on. Eugeo stepped inside felt a bit trepidation. "Are you sure this dugeon isn't above our level?" He asked.

"It's fine. I've been here before."Kirito said with a smile. Eugeo wasn't sure if that was believable or not. Alice usually court danger if it brings her glory. Kirito always get into dangerous situation because he was reckless.

"Come here! Slowpoke!" Alice called "These fuckers gave me decent drops. I want all of it." Kirito ran inside while yelling at Alice to "chill dudette".

Eugeo shook his head and followed them.

He was a bit nervous this was his first time in a dungeon. Then swarm bat mobs attacked him.

He hit them.

He suddenly felt kind of exhilarating.When that swarm of bat disappear,he locked eye with a rock monster.

"That kill's mine!"

"So,we got lots of drops."They put drops they got into a giant pile.

"I want agility ring."Kirito said reaching for a ring.

"Well,it's just a ring you can have it."Alice allowed him. She dug through it trying to find things we want to keep for herserlf.

"Hey,this kind of fit you Eugeo."

Eugeo turned to looked at her.

"A vitality increasing chastity belt!"

"Fuck no Alice." Eugeo said in a blandest voice possible and resisted the urge to give Alice his middle finger because he was a civilized person.

A civilized person who did not throw people off building like Alice.

"We're going deeper or what." Kirito asked as he dusted off his pants. He already wore his new ring on his thumb and probably interested in checking it out.

"I said we're getting everything and I mean it!" Alice declared.

They walked in deeper until they saw a girl their age fighting monster alone looking exhausted.

Kirito rushed in immediately to save her.

"Why would you to that!? I can handle myself!" She said extremely frustrated.

Kirito looked flustered. "Umm...because you're going to die?" He said hesitantly.

"Why would you care then if I die?" The girl girl suddenly seemed despaired. "This is a dead game. We're all going to die anyway. At least I don't want to die pointlessly.

Eugeo kind of sympathize with her. Still he thought that died raiding an out of the way dungeon wouldn't contribute much in clearing the game."

Alice apparently thought so too.

"You idiot!" She scolded. "This is an out of the way dungeon not the floor boss dungeon. If you die here,It won't make clearing this game any easier. You'd die a pointless death."

"It's not pointless!" The girl yelled back. "At least I didn't kill myself."

"Well,Those that jumped off and kick the bucket is better than you. At least they got rid of themselves and not be a burden."

The girl looked shock.

"We still have hope in beating this thrice damn game. We're respectable women capable of dominating the world. Why the fuck should we die here?!"

The girl looked at Alice in awe.

Eugeo felt a sense of dread.

The girl bowed to Alice. "My name is Asuna. Miss,you gave me a new meaning of life please allow me to be your disciple."

Alice corrupted her.

"Of course disciple! Call me sensei and I'll teach you the fine art of world domination!"

"Yes sensei!"

Kirito looked disturbed.

Eugeo felt the same way.

Why the fuck was he friend with Alice?"


End file.
